prepared_to_diefandomcom-20200213-history
Majula
This is the hub area for the game, as, far as we can tell. Description There appear to be four paths out of Majula, not counting the path from the Tutorial Things Betwixt area. *Standing at the large bonfire, facing the large spire opposite where the gloomy blue apostle sites near the ocean side shrine there are two arches to go under. The one on the left leads to the Forest of the Giants. *The one on the right leads back to the tutorial area, but also has a side area where a scottish sounding knight bemoans a petrified body preventing further access past a door. Upon freeing her from petrification she moves to Majula proper and sells pyromancies. Path leads to the Shaded Woods. *There is a large hole in the ground near the houses, gloomy blue apostle guy mentions needing a ladder to go down. Getting the cats ring will allow the player to slowly drop down. Heading through the first "doorway" on a ledge takes the player to Saints Grave, going up the ladder seen near here takes the player to a door similar to the one in the Gutter, and the one in the Black Gulch that lead the player to fight two Giants and required the Forgotten Key acquired in the Black Gulch. Using the Forgotten Key opens up to three treasures chests containing the advanced sorcery Soul Vortex, the witchtree branch, witchtree bellvine (both of which are casters, one sorcery one miracle and appear to be at base level the best we've come across at each.) and a great lightning spear. Very advanced stuff. *Entrance into the cliff wall near the cat's house leads to Hiede's Tower of Flame. Of the three paths, it is recommended to head towards the forest of fallen giants. Hiede's Tower of flame will destroy early players. Stature for "ardous path covenant" NPCs *Lady by the bonfire is used to level up. She mentions acquiring the King's Soul or something. Also urges player to seek the larger 4 "lord souls." *Crestfallen warrior near big shrine can offer to let you join the Blue Covenant or something. *Cat selling rings in one house. Name is Shanquala or some shit. Acts as sort of a covenant info/ leaving person. *Blacksmith who is originally locked out. Believes someone locked him out. Key can be obtained from old lady merchant in the Forest of Giatns Items Found Here *Locked house. Obtain key from Cale or Kale in the Forest of Giants area just past the cardinal tower bonfire. House contains Pharros lockstone. Soul vessel item in the basement along with estus flask shard. *There is a well near the locked house, attacking the rope will cause a corpse to rise, containing an estus flask shard if I remember correctly (needs confirmation). *On the path to the Forest of Fallen Giants there is a Human effigy in a treasure chest. Lore Milibeth is some sort of guardian/caretaker of the old Firekeepers in the hut. Says it is in her lineage to look after them. They are three sisters, was a fourth. Milibeth indicates that long ago firekeepers were more commonplace, but are now lost and "scattered with the wind." Thus implying this is a sequel of sorts to Dark Souls 1. Connects To *Things Betwixt *Forest of Giants *Unknown hole in the ground *Shaded Woods (initially blocked by stone statue) *Hiede's Tower of Flame